gloria and christian
by justaninvalidcontradiction
Summary: IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS MOVIE I SIMPLY WROTE THIS ABOUT 21 GUNS THE VIDEO CLIP BUT THERE WAS NO CATAGORY


GLORIA AND CHRISTIAN.

His voice was calm he breathed in and out again and again and again heavy breathing was his specialty and boy was he good at it. She smiled only a small one though hiding her silent and sudden nervousness. Behind her eyes was a stone wall locked with a silver key that only he had tucked under his mattress. He was her savior, her Jesus, her saint and yet she didn't know it how a person could be so naïve was beyond his understanding. Memories flooded back filling the room with their emptiness; he closed his eyes and floated back to a time when they truly loved each other. When did that time end how did it slip out of his grip so fast and yet so unseemly. His words disguised themselves she shuddered he knew she was uncomfortable, afraid of their intertwining futures that lay ahead. Yet he remained silent. The silence crept over them beckoning them into unchartered waters unknown to man. He held out his hand she paused considering the evidence that lay spread out on their kitchen table. She gently moved towards him accepting her destiny, her fate and she knew that he was the one. Their hands embraced in a cult love triangle, tangled in the mess of their lives they lay among the wreckage that they themselves had caused. The feeling had changed it was different they knew they had done wrong and yet it seemed only a distant dream for now they were together surrounded by miracles and madness they just didn't care they were one a body of grace. They stood over looking the chaos that their selfishness had caused finally embracing death with open arms intertwined forever in love together. They stood silent reading each others thoughts words for words. She took a deep breath and she took in all their surrounding problems he smiled he realized they were in this together. Another4 bullet caressed the wall, she let out a high pitched scream that was muffled by his hand. The time was creeping away and the guns were firing. She looked into his eyes and he held her gaze, she turned to face him their lips caressed each other it was a slow kiss but they knew it was probably their last. More shots broke out. Voices were calling they were but a peaceful whisper gradually getting louder he called her name and she whispered his. They stood together intertwined in a deathly confusing love duo. A heart stopping scream pierced the night interrupting their glorious and defined moment. The lights flickered off and on her breathing became faster and more increased, he knew she was scared. She wasn't sure whether to run and break their connection or to stay in unison. He was thinking the same. Worry appeared on both their faces at the same time. They exchanged glances, he realised what they had got themselves into. He turned away, walked to the window and peered out into the darkness. Lights flickered on in the pitch of black that lay outside their doors. Two more bullets made their marks on the walls of the home that they had made. He was never sure that they were going to work there was too much difference between the pair. He walked back towards the centre of the room, back to her. He held her close to his chest and she could feel the beating of his heart rise and fall as the sirens grew louder. He stroked her forehead, gently kissing her head. They knew that their good luck and faith had fallen short over the years and now he wondered "would things be different if they hadn't met?'. Three more shots flew through the room going straight through the memories that they had keep over the years. They knew their proclaimed titles " The 21st century Bonnie and Clyde" , they earned those titles. Now it was their turn to play the role of the victim. Too many people were outside, too many to kill and get away with. She buried her head deeper into his chest. They were now forever ready to be accepted by each other and what lay ahead. Four more gun shots entered the walls they hugged tighter grips not loosening for a second. It was always going to end this way and they had always known. It was now time to take the deep plunge into the unknown. The sirens grew louder as they faded into the unknown. The silence faded in and out again as more shots entered their sanctuary it was truly the end now for………………

GLORIA AND CHRISTIAN.


End file.
